


dimitri.exe has stopped functioning

by peonypalace



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Short & Sweet, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonypalace/pseuds/peonypalace
Summary: Claude needs Dimitri’s Very Important Opinion on his clothing choices
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	dimitri.exe has stopped functioning

Dimitri is finishing up his report for Professor Byleth on battlefield tactics when he hears a familiar, “Oh, Dimitri~” behind him. Dimitri smiles, eyes still downcast as he’s writing the last few sentences, and answers, “Yes, Claude?” He hears Claude walking past him and Claude clears his throat, “I need your opinion on my new attire. Care to look up from your report, sweetheart?” Dimitri, eyes still on his report, chuckles at that, “You look good in everything, my love, my opinion is not necessary.” 

If Dimitri looked up from his report, he would see Claude had a mischievous glint in his eyes, “Oh, but you should really look for yourself and decide~”. There’s no use trying to resist Claude’s persuasion, Dimitri knows this, but he likes to tease his lover just a bit, especially when said lover takes every chance he gets to make Dimitri blush. Dimitri makes a show of dipping his quill in the inkwell, hearing Claude huff in impatience, carefully tapping the quill on the lip to rid of excess ink, his eyes finally peeling away from the paper and hums, “Why is my input so--” and his quill snaps from the force of his grip. 

_Dear Goddess..._

Claude puts his hands on his hips, pleased at the effect his outfit caused, “Well, what do you think of Garreg Mach’s evening uniform?” Dimitri is frozen, still holding the broken quill, top half dangling from the base, eyes wide. _I need to close my mouth_ , he thought and swallows thickly before trying to form a sentence, “I-it looks, I mean, you look, um…” Dimitri’s eyes roam over the form-fitting outfit, taking in every detail. Claude usually wears loose clothing, even his night robes are made from flowing fabrics. Dimitri finds it a small blessing to at least see his waist accentuated from the coat, but now…

This particular outfit doesn’t leave much to the imagination. At all. The dark fabric wraps around Claude’s svelte, toned legs like a second skin. The seams lead Dimitri’s eyes up to Claude’s slim, tapered waist, adorned with Garreg Mach’s classic gold lining and expertly carved buttons. _I could have sworn I drank the whole pitcher of water_ , he thought, _this man is going to ruin me_. Claude waggles his eyebrows playfully, “You should really see the detailing on the back of this cape, the tailors went all out!” Dimitri tries to voice his protest, saying it’s not necessary, but it’s too late. Claude spins around to show Dimitri the back and damn him, of course it looks lovely, but they both know that’s not the focus.

Dimitri, gritting his teeth, “The tailors did an excellent job, indeed.” He tries his best, but can’t look away from the gold seams graciously curving over Claude’s… backside. _Goddess, end this suffering_ , Dimitri pleaded, swearing to pray three times a day at the church, anything. He’s never felt so warm in his life, very sure his face could melt the ice from Faerghus’ winters. Claude seems to take the hint, turns back around, and saunters towards Dimitri’s desk. Those legs gliding to him, those shapely thighs Dimitri wants to run his hands over. That damn fabric. That entire damn outfit. Claude’s endless schemes. 

Claude stands beside Dimitri now, leaning his weight against the desk with his hand. Dimitri sees how tightly the fabric clenches to every curve and angle on Claude’s body up close, and thanks the goddess, despite the initial suffering. Dimitri tentatively lays a hand on Claude’s waist, and brings up his other hand to rest on the hip, rubbing circles with his thumb. Of course, it’s in Claude’s nature to fluster Dimitri as much as possible, “So, like what you see?” Dimitri huffs in exasperation, “This was such an unnecessary ploy. At least you had the grace to show me in private instead of in front of my classmates.” Claude hums, clearly happy at Dimitri’s reaction, “But do you like it?” Dimitri pulls Claude in an embrace, burying his flushed face in Claude’s chest, muffling, “I do...” Claude grins, running his fingers through Dimitri’s hair, “Thought so~”

**Author's Note:**

> The evening wear DLC is A+ and Claude looks A+++ in it


End file.
